


Yuri's Dance

by Anime_Pee



Series: Tumblr Requests [7]
Category: Yuri!!! on Ice (Anime)
Genre: Omorashi
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-01-01
Updated: 2017-01-01
Packaged: 2018-09-13 22:50:31
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 264
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9145618
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Anime_Pee/pseuds/Anime_Pee
Summary: Prompt: Otabek finds enjoyment in watching yurio do his trying-to-not-make-it-to-obvious-potty-dance





	

Otabek doesn’t understand why Yurio doesn’t just fucking go. Really, there’s no logical reason for him to still be here.

 

He already performed, and its not like Otabek wouldn’t tell him what JJ’s score was when he came back. Yet, he stayed, very obviously rubbing his thighs together. 

 

Yurio first caught Otabek’s attention when he’d abruptly dropped his legs off of the back of Yuri’s seat. His hips wiggled, and he bit his lip, but he never got up. 

 

Now, his legs are rubbing together in a not-so-subtle way, and he’s jammed his hands in between his thigh. 

 

“They’re cold,” he’d snapped, when Victor asked him about it. 

 

 No one else has really seemed to tell that he’s very obviously holding his piss. It’s obvious to Otabek, who’s close enough to tell how tense his thighs are. 

 

He feels like Yurio is putting on a show just for him, but that’s absurd; there’s no way he knows how much he’s enjoying this. 

 

Yurio makes a choked noise when JJ’s performance is over, and is instantly on his feet. He hesitates as he gets a hold of his control, and Otabek stares at the small, swiftly darkening spot on Yurio’s otherwise white outfit. 

 

“I’m going to the bathroom,” he says, voice clipped. 

 

He runs down the aisle, and Otabek feels like he can breathe normally for the first time in forever. 

 

“I was kind of worried he wasn’t going to make it there for a second,” Yuuri comments offhandedly, and Victor nods.

 

The air feels like its forced from Otabek’s lungs as he imagines it. 


End file.
